feelings
by Natarle
Summary: definitely an asuka-meimi pairing... seira is missing...meimi is missing...asuka tries to find them... i suck at summaries... R&R (",)...
1. hatred

F**FEELINGS**

**CHAPTER 1: Hatred**

"WHAT?!!" Meimi Haneoka yelled. Everyone in their classroom stopped what they were doing and stared, shockingly, at her but she didn't care less. "He said WHAT?!!"

"I'm sorry Meimi but he did say that. I heard him myself." Kyoko told her.

"Why that no good, stupid jerk! He'll get it this time." She stomped off to where Daiki Asuka Jr., her sworn enemy among her classmates, was.

"Asuka Jr., you jerk! Why did you say that nobody would dare date me? And it is so because I'm unrefined." Meimi asked Asuka Jr. furiously.

"Well isn't that true? Listen to yourself right now. Getting into a fight. That is so unrefined." Asuka replied grinning.

"You'll see, I'll get a date sometime. It's just that I don't fell like dating and declined a lot of requests." Defended Meimi.

Though he knew she was telling the truth, Asuka still teased her, "Hah! That I doubt very much."

With that, Meimi stomped off away from them with an 'hmph'.

"You know Asuka, she's right," said one of his friends. "She's declined offers for dates. I've seen her at it twice. Most guys are really after her. She's really pretty. She's kind and sweet too."

"Haneoka? That Haneoka? Pretty? Kind and sweet? That...stupid girl?! Hah! I doubt it!" Asuka replied. _Pretty, kind and sweet huh?_ He stared at her form from the other end of the field. Her hair was shining as the sun hit those red locks. Her body swayed as she walked away as if doing a slow dance. _Pretty? That might be an understatement. Beautiful. Now that's a better word. Huh? What am I talking about? To think that I find her BEAUTIFUL? Never!_ And he continued to stare at her. From afar, he saw a guy walking toward Meimi. _Sawatari. Baka saru! What's he doing talking to Haneoka?! He annoys me. If I hear he's harassing Meimi, I swear, I'll kill him. Kami-sama forgive me but I could, and I would, if I learn he's harassing her. _Asuka glared at the scene before him. He saw Meimi walk away from Sawatari. _She's smiling! She's waving him goodbye! Why doesn't she do that with me? What's special about him anyway? Baka! Now I'm wishing she's kind to me? And the hell with her talking to that saru! I don't care! Hmph. _But none-the-less, he glared at Sawatari's figure until he was out of sight.

"Stupid Asuka Jr. He thinks he's so great! Why does he have to say those things anyway?"

"Well, Meimi, I think he's just trying to hide his true feelings for you. Maybe he doesn't want to think of you dating anybody else 'coz he'd want to be the first guy you've ever dated." Seira replied then giggled.

"Ve-ry-fun-ny! As if that would ever happen. That would be THE most impossible thing that could happen to ME. Besides, I'll decline that jerk." Meimi defended.

"Meimi, I know very well that both of you like each other, the whole school or maybe even the whole Seika City knows of this FACT. The only ones who doesn't are those involved-namely you and Asuka." "Hah! Well they're all wrong. I don't like him and all I'll ever be to him is someone to hate."

"If you say so, Meimi." Seira said, losing hope that her friend will realize and sort out her feelings.


	2. worries and care?

F**FEELINGS**

**CHAPTER 2: Worries and...Care?**

"Seira didn't even come to school, and she didn't call up earlier to say that she'll be absent" Meimi complained to Ryoko and Kyoko the next day. "Meimi, get off of it. Maybe she's just sick and had to stay in so she didn't have time to call earlier." Kyoko assured her worried friend. "Yeah, maybe you're right Kyoko, thanks. I'll go home now then. Bye!"

Meimi walked away but she couldn't help to think of Seira. "How is she doing? What could be wrong with her now? Why didn't—""Talking to yourself now, huh, Haneoka?" Asked somebody behind her.

Surprised, Meimi turned to see, "Asuka Jr.! What are you doing here?" "Going home." He replied. "Well see 'ya!" Meimi continued to walk.

_What's with her? _"Hey! Haneoka!" Asuka ran after her. "Hey! What's wrong? Too dumb to think now?"

"Just leave me alone" Meimi replied coldly.

_Meimi, what's wrong with you? Oh, why the heck should I care? _Yeah! Why the heck should he? He doesn't know but, according to Seira, everybody else does.

_Asuka no baka! All he thinks of me is some unrefined girl to tease. Oh, why the heck should I care _[familiar?]_ On the other hand, why does it hurt so much that he hates me?_

[Next day]

"Still no Seira." Kyoko commented while packing her things. "Sshhh...Don't let Meimi hear you. You know she's upset about all this." Ryoko said looking to a very sad Meimi.

"Haneoka, matte!" Asuka shouted as he ran towards Meimi. "Hey, Haneoka, something bothering you?" he asked.

"Why should you care? Don't let this bother you. You of all people. You're just trying to get something to tease me. I'm really not in the mood right now." Meimi replied without stopping on her tracks but instead she began to fasten up her pace.

"But Mei-Haneoka, I just want to help." Asuka said keeping up with her pace.

"I said I AM NOT IN THE MOOD!" Meimi broke into a run. But when she least expected it Asuka ran after her and grabbed her by the wrist making her lose her balance from the sudden stop. She fell backwards only to be caught in Asuka's arms. Tighter and tighter, he held her then and there. Meimi's eyes were wide with shock.

"I told you...I just want to help..." Asuka told her, his face now buried in her hair.

[At the park]

"Seira huh?" Asked Asuka looking at Meimi looking at the ground they were sitting on.

"I'm just too worried about her...I don't know what else...to do...I - I don't...get any...calls...from her...or anything..." Meimi buried her face in her palms. Asuka went closer to Meimi, encircled his right arm on Meimi's waist and held her close. Meimi put her arms around his neck and cried. That just made Asuka hold her closer adjusting his arms so that he was now embracing her, cuddling her lithe form. Meimi tightened her embrace.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you, always." Asuka whispered in Meimi's ear.

[Meimi's home]

"Thanks Asuka. It's real nice of you to comfort me and walk me home." Meimi said smiling at Asuka.

"I just wanted to make sure you're safe home. I guess I'll get going." Asuka was walking away when..."Asuka!"

Meimi ran toward him, got to her toes and planted a small, soft kiss on his cheek. "Thanks again and bye." She turned around so as not to let him see her blushing and ran into the house, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, thanks..." Asuka said, blushing. He turns around and walks a way, a smile now creeping through his face.


End file.
